


honey flavor

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 宝生永梦 - Freeform, 永飛, 镜飞彩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: ——
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 12





	honey flavor

CR的桌子上如期出现了蛋糕，每天都会变换着不同的口味，偶尔会有季节限定。

也从来没有人过问蛋糕是谁的，为什么放在这，要给谁，因为它们无一例外会进入镜飞彩的肚子。

锋利的刀刃划过今天新出现的蛋糕，是镜飞彩最喜欢的草莓红丝绒蛋糕，被整齐切割的蛋糕被叉子叉起送入口中，舌尖舔过唇角的奶油在口中散开浅淡的甜味，poppy从游戏机里跑出来今天又有谁来送蛋糕了吗。

镜飞彩说不知道，说的时候瞥了一眼抱着资料从门口走进来的宝生永梦，宝生永梦愣了一下弯起眸子笑了一声，镜飞彩没有理他，移开视线吃掉最后一口蛋糕。

“今天的蛋糕好吃吗？”宝生永梦问。

镜飞彩点点头，宝生永梦笑了笑顺便对着poppy喊了一声，poppy转了一圈变回了护士的装束，若有所思的看看宝生永梦，又看看镜飞彩，还没来得及讲些什么就跟着宝生永梦走了。

镜飞彩放下叉子，觉得耳根有点热。宝生永梦临走前回过头隔着poppy看了镜飞彩一眼，动了动嘴唇说了些什么，用唇语。

蛋糕仍然会如期出现在CR的桌子上，有人会去拆掉包裹着蛋糕的包装壳，但没人想去捅破那一层纸。

宝生永梦不会。  
镜飞彩更不会。

但有些言语是不能表达出来的，只不过值班的儿科医生发现镜飞彩偶尔会在儿科面前驻足，虽然可能只是一分钟，甚至是几秒钟，但偶尔、或者是错觉，他的脸上会露出笑容。

终于有一天，在CR像往常一样出现蛋糕时，poppy跑了出来，说这个蛋糕果然是永梦放在这里给飞彩的吧。正好九条贵利矢也在，他说他们两个玩什么情趣？poppy反问，他们两个什么时候在一起了，贵利矢傻了，又问，原来他们这么久了还没在一起。

直到镜飞彩出现在CR时这个话题才悄悄结束，八卦可以畅谈，但不可以在镜飞彩面前。镜飞彩瞥了他们两个一眼没说什么，只是像平时一样吃着蛋糕。

大医生，永梦送的蛋糕甜吗。贵利矢不怕死。

但镜飞彩没理他，只是侧过脸接着吃蛋糕，补充他所需要的糖分。一边开始回忆起开完会以后的事情。

宝生永梦叫住了镜飞彩，请教了一些不太有意义的问题，镜飞彩有点不耐烦的喊了句研修医，宝生永梦轻笑了一声说自己早已经是儿科医了，镜飞彩愣了一下，拿着文件拍进宝生永梦的怀里。

好羡慕飛彩さん、吃点甜食就可以补充能量。

在镜飞彩走出会议室之前宝生永梦又开口了，我也想充个电，他呢喃一句在镜飞彩耳边亲了一下就走了。

“大医生，你脸红了。”九条贵利矢打趣道。

宝生永梦也是走回儿科科室以后才回过神，他也不知道自己为什么要亲镜飞彩，带着些说不清道不明的感情。其实他确实也没有想太多，直到听见小孩叫他的名字才发现自己有点脸红。他也不是第一次想亲镜飞彩，在CR两个人独处的时候，战斗结束以后解除变身的瞬间，镜飞彩开会发言的时候，但他没有一次敢把想象赋予实现，抛开乱七八糟的感情，他只是单纯的觉得镜飞彩的唇形适合接吻。

宝生永梦低着头看着手上的病例，想着明天要送什么蛋糕给镜飞彩吃，丝毫没有反省的打算。

这不是什么需要反省的事情，按镜飞彩的个性他一定会装作什么都没有发生，说到底还是他占便宜。宝生医生总是不像表面那样看起来有些冒失，没人知道他整天在想些什么，也没人知道他到底想做什么。

但宝生永梦知道镜飞彩对自己也有点什么意思，不过他不敢确定，毕竟镜飞彩偶尔还惦记着小姬小姐。

镜飞彩惦记着小姬就像惦记偶尔沾在包装上的奶油一样，他知道现在的自己和她不会有什么结果，只不过是良心上不太过意的去而已。他已经快三十岁了，而小姬就算现在复活的话也只是个二十出头的年轻姑娘。

按九条贵利矢的话来说他算是在祸害她，虽然很难听，但确实也是这样。

镜飞彩也没有对百濑小姬抱有太多和情爱有关的感情，更多的只是愧疚，他只是想弥补自己过去所作的一切。但对宝生永梦不一样，以前可能没有，但镜飞彩不得不承认现在他对宝生永梦抱有的感情多少带上点情啊爱啊之类的，研修医变成了小儿科医，同样也变得更加成熟，散发着不同的魅力——对，魅力，在以前镜飞彩很少能把这个词和宝生永梦联系起来，但现在可以。

毕竟也会有年轻的护士围着他转，九条贵利矢开玩笑的抱怨说果然年轻女孩就是喜欢永梦那种成熟男人，镜飞彩每次都不会回应什么，只是稍微放慢了切割甜品的速度，而宝生永梦却只会笑着说没有，说像飛彩さん这种类型的才会有更多女孩子喜欢。

“可是女孩子都会喜欢永梦这种性格好…啊！我没有说飛彩不好的意思！”

bugster少女因为口误一脸愧疚的捂住嘴，露出了抱歉的表情。镜飞彩摇了摇头推开面前的空盘子，宝生永梦顺势接过镜飞彩手上的空杯子倒进热咖啡，在手心里捂了一会重新递回去，镜飞彩伸手去接的时候宝生永梦低声说了句小心烫，镜飞彩确实得承认自己的个性不像宝生永梦一样，温和且让人舒适，像太阳一样的表面。

“没有啊，飛彩さん的性格很好。”

镜飞彩有些走神，直到听见宝生永梦叫他的时候才下意识的抬起头，正好对上宝生永梦看向他的视线。他一直很想知道宝生永梦整天都在想些什么，从他的眼睛里一点也看不出来，只会觉得再多看几秒就会被吞噬一样。

“我很喜欢。”

宝生永梦补充了一句，这会镜飞彩终于回过神了，手里的咖啡撒出来了点，法医托着下巴看着移开视线的外科医，想着还是不要点出他又脸红的事实。

镜飞彩喜欢宝生永梦的事情在身边的人里除了宝生永梦都察觉到了。

宝生永梦到底喜不喜欢镜飞彩没有人知道。

镜飞彩会刻意隐瞒自己的情绪，但宝生永梦不会，所以一切的一切都是那么明显。没人会怀疑原本就开朗，热心肠的宝生医生帮镜医生买蛋糕是暧昧，但却所有人都会知道镜医生去儿科是为了见宝生医生。

镜飞彩认为宝生永梦应该也是喜欢他的，从那天宝生永梦亲他的时候开始更确定了一点，他对这种事情并不会盲目自信，只不过是觉得不应该。宝生永梦不应该喜欢他，宝生永梦应该去找个适合他的，了解他的女人过完这辈子，而他应该等着哪天小姬重新醒来，再好不过。

人过三十就容易想太多。偶尔和CR通一通电话的花家大我这么评价，然后会被西马妮可驳回，说你都快四十了，没资格评价人家。

镜飞彩认为自己并没有多想什么，事实就是这样，宝生永梦不应该只是他一个人的太阳，即便现在看起来宝生永梦仍然乐于围着他转，只是没有那么明显。

桌子上的蛋糕又换了个口味，今天是黑巧克力，不像以往的蛋糕一样甜腻，入口带着一丝苦涩随之而来的才是慢慢扩散开来的甜，是镜飞彩不太喜欢的味道，镜飞彩想起了今天早上和儿科医生待在一起的年轻女性，应该只是那个患者的家属，但镜飞彩觉得很合适，什么很合适他自己也说不上来。

镜飞彩不知道宝生永梦那天到底为什么亲他，但他也不想再提，带着点不清不楚的感情，抱着一丝期待却也慢慢落空。

也许开业医说的没错，人过三十容易想太多。

镜飞彩吃完了最后一口蛋糕，发现嘴里有点酸苦的味道。

宝生永梦发现镜飞彩最近好像和平时不太一样，他会自己买蛋糕了。他并没有觉得镜飞彩需要靠自己才能活，但总觉得有些不适应，不过他猜可能是因为上次的蛋糕不合他的胃口。

宝生永梦算了算，镜飞彩大概已经一个多星期没有和他正常聊过天了，虽然可以归结为两个人都太忙了。他忙着指导新人，而镜飞彩忙着大手术和进行复活数据的研究，在镜飞彩眼里小姬还是有她存在的意义，宝生永梦不敢觊觎。

即便没有百濑小姬镜飞彩也不缺优秀的追求者，毕竟和以前相比他已经变了很多。像水一样温和又会包容他人，脸上的笑容也稍微多了些，宝生永梦不知道镜飞彩的脸究竟怎么做到没什么变化，甚至还要比以前更加漂亮。只是宝生永梦不知道他在执着些什么，心里有点不好受。

如果换做几年前的自己，大概还会跑到镜飞彩面前，打开水龙头把自己的心声吐给镜飞彩听。只可惜那个时候他不确定，现在全然变成不敢了，镜飞彩不应该只是他一个人的光，光是把他从黑暗里捞出来扔在岸边已经是仁至义尽了。

他已经忘了那天他到底为什么要亲镜飞彩，现在想来有点后悔，如果当时镜飞彩生气了，当场质问他的话，他还能开着玩笑说飛彩さん一副想让我亲的样子，这件事就可以过去了。可是镜飞彩没有，甚至都没有提起过那件事，如果心虚的话当然不会提。

心虚什么？谁心虚？宝生永梦下一子想不明白自己刚刚为什么会有那种猜想。

“……大灰狼吃掉了小红帽。”

讲到一半把患者讲哭了，镜飞彩承认自己有点心不在焉，且哄小孩这种事情他不上手。他只不过是这个孩子的主刀医师，无论是哄孩子还是心理辅导都应该交给儿科医生来做才对，但偏偏这个孩子就是喜欢粘着他，镜飞彩不自觉的想起了英仁，这个时候他应该在上国中了吧。

镜飞彩放下手里的童话书抱歉地看了一眼哄患者的家属，患者的母亲笑着摇了摇头说本来就不该麻烦镜医生。镜飞彩总觉得她在拐着弯说自己不适合干这种事情，他摇摇头说了句没关系，今天不用值班以后站起来，却看见患者脸上重新露出了笑容，嘴里还喊着宝生医生。

镜飞彩愣住了，回过头正好对上宝生永梦的视线。

他好久没面对面的看过宝生永梦，不得不承认在常年的战斗中宝生永梦确实结实了不少，脸上也褪去了曾经的稚嫩，但受小孩子欢迎这点并没有变很多。

“辛苦了，飛彩さん。”

宝生永梦的声音有点低，镜飞彩下意识地想问问是不是身体不舒服，但他没问出口，这样太过刻意，会把他的心思暴露的一清二楚。

poppy问他你最近是不是在躲着永梦，吵架了吗，永梦惹你生气了吗，像只鸟一样叽叽喳喳的在耳边盘旋。镜飞彩想了一会说没有，没有躲着，只是自己最近太忙了，但其实自己最近并没有忙到哪里去，他也确实是在躲着宝生永梦，如果不躲着可能会溢出来。

“没关系，既然你来了我就先走了。”

镜飞彩不着痕迹的移开视线，看着把患者抱进怀里的儿科医生，后者扬起嘴角点了点头，在他快要走出病房的时候却又开口。

“飛彩さん，明天我还给你买蛋糕吧。”

镜飞彩很想说不用，我自己不是没时间买，但对上宝生永梦的视线他说不出一句拒绝的话，他动了动嘴唇张口半天没憋出一句话，犹豫了好一会才终于想起自己要用声带发声。

“好。”他说，“黑巧克力的太苦了。”

宝生永梦笑了笑说好。

第二天宝生永梦在会议上迟到了，被领导指责了一通，镜飞彩抬起头正好能看到在自己对面坐下的人，但宝生永梦没看他，只是低头看着自己手里资料。开完会以后也急急忙忙的跑了，说有个患者要赶紧去看，镜飞彩没太在意，偶尔工作太忙了宝生永梦也会露出像以前一样手忙脚乱的样子，镜飞彩觉得很有意思。

等他到了CR的时候才知道宝生永梦为什么迟到，桌子上放着他喜欢吃的限定蛋糕，袋子里还塞了几个快要化掉的冰袋。镜飞彩把蛋糕从袋子里拿出来，习惯性地拆开包装把他分成均匀的形状，然后又注意到了旁边印着mighty印花的保温杯，里面装着热可可，镜飞彩突然觉得有点好笑。

他觉得宝生永梦没必要这样，为了替他买个蛋糕而迟到，又不是什么必须要做的事情，镜飞彩搞不懂宝生永梦。但他还是叉起一块蛋糕往嘴里送，吃的时候想起回来的路上听见有护士在小声议论，说宝生医生最近对哪个新来的女医生很上心，天天亲自指导。

镜飞彩又想起了自己还是宝生永梦的指导医师的时候，真要说的话那会他也像是现在传言里一样，天天盯着宝生永梦，手把手教他，这只不过是指导医师该做的事情。

他以前一直觉得像宝生永梦那样的观点是对职业不认真的态度，患者的心很重要，但更重要的是治好身体。虽然后来他对宝生永梦的看法也有改观，但还是从novel x事件之后才有了真正的认识，儿科医生的童年活在黑暗之中，镜飞彩确实偶尔会希望自己能成为他的光，但他应该和其他人归在同一列名为同同伴的分类下，没有特殊。

今天的蛋糕比以往的要更好吃一点，可能因为是刚出炉的限定，也可能是因为别的什么乱七八糟的，镜飞彩抬手蹭掉嘴边沾着的奶油，又蹭到一点热的液体，视线模模糊糊的看不清面前的蛋糕。

果然人到三十容易想太多。

自己可能比想象中的要更喜欢宝生永梦一点，镜飞彩想。

宝生永梦接完急诊回到CR的时候没有看到镜飞彩，poppy说她回来的时候就没看见飛彩了。但可以肯定镜飞彩一定来过，因为桌上除了一些文件和洗干净的保温杯什么也没有，宝生永梦心不在焉的点点头，却被bugster少女抓着摇摇晃晃。

“永梦——永梦——飛彩最近到底怎么了？”

“什么什么怎么了？”

宝生永梦被问蒙了，他低头看着比自己矮了一截的数据少女露出茫然的表情。poppy松开手开始掰手指，说飛彩最近总是心不在焉，下班走的很快，也不怎么爱说话。宝生永梦又愣了一下，问到，他不是一直这样吗？

说完他又愣了一下，镜飞彩是一直都这样吗，他已经记不清镜飞彩到底是什么样子了，宝生永梦认真想了想，自己似乎很久没有认认真真和镜飞彩谈过了，虽然他今天就是打算来找镜飞彩谈一谈，但没想到镜飞彩先跑了。

虽然他只是想问问镜飞彩，如果小姬小姐可以回来，你还要和她在一起吗，或者考虑一下我。当然最后一句宝生永梦并没有打算问出口，那样太奇怪了。

但他今天值班的时候确实想了很多事情，比如他是不是一开始就对镜飞彩有好感；比如他到底在害怕什么；比如镜飞彩的存在对于他的意义；比如他和镜飞彩在一起的可能性。

他们彼此之间失去了太多东西，宝生永梦也不是不明白这种感受，也不是不明白镜飞彩的心思，他不想给镜飞彩带来不必要的麻烦，镜飞彩也同样是这么想的。但说到底宝生永梦还是想试一试，就算绝对会失败也好，他必须向镜飞彩表明心意——谁知他做好了完全准备，心里铺垫了一整天打算找镜飞彩聊聊，当事人跑了。

他伸手拿着手机，划开line通讯录点开镜飞彩那一栏，平滑的指甲敲着手机的边缘犹豫着是否该给镜飞彩发点什么，但到底要发什么他自己也不知道，只是胡乱地敲出自己内心的想法，等他回过神时发现自己不知道什么时候发出了一句话，对话框的左侧标识写着已读。

「有时间吗。」

镜飞彩没有回复，宝生永梦一瞬间有点后悔，直到看见对话框顶上显示着正在输入，随后又消失，又重新出现。等Poppy问他笑什么他才意识到自己在笑，还笑得有点夸张，但其实他自己也没打算笑，可能只是觉得镜飞彩纠结的样子很可爱，虽然这词用来形容一个大男人不太恰当。

结果到他下班的时候镜飞彩还是没有回复，宝生永梦猜他也还在医院，因为值班表上有他的名字，镜飞彩这种人也不至于会为了这种小事情去逃班，但宝生永梦也不太想亲自去找他，毕竟他不知道自己到底想要和镜飞彩说点什么，也好在镜飞彩没回他，回了更尴尬。

宝生永梦漫无目的的想着，又稍微回过神蹲在小患者面前扬起嘴角，“天气好冷了，要注意保暖不要再生病了哦。”他捂住患者柔软的手笑着说，顺便给他套好了手套才重新站起来，和患者家属道完别以后宝生永梦整理好桌上的病例，脱下身上的白大褂从衣架上取下大衣和围巾，一边想着晚上买点什么吃的好。

结果一走出医院就看见了熟人，宝生永梦停下脚步盯着面前的眼睛看来半晌，浅色的瞳孔里透出一点读不懂的意味，他缓了缓神轻声叫了句飛彩さん。被他叫到名字的人没露出什么别的表情，只是静静的看着他，宝生永梦一瞬间产生了一种自己在和住宅楼下的野猫对视的错觉。

相互这样对视下去确实有点尴尬，所以镜飞彩开口问他找他干什么，宝生永梦愣了一下说没有阿，外科医生在他说完之前举起手机展示了中午那条简讯，看完以后宝生永梦才确确实实想起自己发过这条信息。他有点尴尬说不出什么话，因为他确实没什么话要和镜飞彩说，至少现在没有，他干笑了一声看向镜飞彩，发现后者有点发抖。

最近确实是突然降温了，看来外科医生没有做好防护措施。

镜飞彩有点不耐烦的皱了皱眉头，他动了动嘴唇在指尖呼了口气，打算再开口质问儿科医生时却被围巾圈住了脖子，带着点从原主手里染上的温度确实让他觉得暖和了点，脸上也暖和。

“注意保暖。”

宝生永梦脸上挂着的笑让镜飞彩一瞬间觉得回到了几年前，但这几年宝生永梦确实不太一样了，站在他面前都比自己高了半个头，好似能把他整个人都遮住。他皱了皱眉头下意识地把下半脸埋进围巾里，似乎嗅到了点太阳的味道。

“所以你找我到底什么事。”镜飞彩的脸埋在围巾里，搓着自己的掌心，声音有些闷。

也没什么事。宝生永梦顺势拉起镜飞彩的手捂在手心，镜飞彩的温度比他要稍微凉一些，宝生永梦本来也没打算这么做，只是看镜飞彩快要整个人缩进围巾里的行为有点可爱，最近这个词汇在他脑子里出现的频率似乎有点高，宝生永梦喃喃着松开镜飞彩被捂热的手。后者下意识地瞥了一眼身后，确认了没什么人注意以后把手塞进了裤兜里，宝生永梦好笑的眨眨眼，思来想去又开了口。

“想请你吃饭来着，走吧。”

“下次吧。”

结果还是没能说出来，就连吃晚饭的邀约也被拒绝了，宝生永梦看着走在自己面前的人无奈的眨了眨眼睛。到底他还是在意极了百濑小姬的事情，也在意镜飞彩到底怎么看他，但现在不太合时宜，至于什么时候才算合时宜宝生永梦觉得自己还得再纠结上一阵子。

镜飞彩多少能猜到宝生永梦想对他说什么，虽然他不能确定这种没有依据的猜测，但围巾确实很暖和，小儿科医生的手也很暖和。镜飞彩有点想和他说清楚一些话，他不知道该不该说，也不知道说了到底会怎么样，虽然自己仍旧抱着点期待。他走到自己的车前回过头摘下脖子上的围巾，动作刚进行到一半就被宝生永梦按了回去。

“戴着吧，明天还我就好了。”

镜飞彩抬眼看着宝生永梦有点想说些什么。

宝生永梦对上镜飞彩的视线也想说些什么。

你真的没有什么要和我说的吗。镜飞彩重新整理好脖子上的围巾低头避开视线，他想不到要对宝生永梦说些什么，只能硬挤出一句重复的问题，如果宝生永梦能问出来的话说不定自己能够回答他，说不定还有些什么乱七八糟的可能性。

真没什么。宝生永梦摇了摇头嘴角露出一抹笑，镜飞彩突然间有点气不打一处来，他不明白宝生永梦为什么总是要把这些事情憋着，虽然他没有意识到自己也是同样的人。镜飞彩深吸了一口气重新抬起头看向宝生永梦，“我有事情嘱咐你。”

到底还是曾经的指导医生，宝生永梦不太敢拒绝镜飞彩的要求，更何况是听起来和工作有关的事情。他半弯着腰稍微倾斜身子离镜飞彩近了些，眯起眼睛盯着镜飞彩的脸端详起来，镜飞彩看起来确实不像个和他一样大岁数的人，还是漂亮的没话说，他看得有点出神，甚至连镜飞彩伸出手也不知道。

有点草莓的味道，带着些淡奶油和热巧克力的甜味。镜飞彩的嘴唇果然很适合接吻，这是宝生永梦的第一反应，等他回过神来时天才外科医已经钻进车里了，宝生永梦来不及看他脸上的表情，但他知道自己脸上一定是笑成了一团。

宝生永梦觉得有些事情大概不用自己问了，答案已经显而易见的摆在那里了。其实他挺开心的，一是他从来没想过镜飞彩会主动做手术和战斗以外的事情，大概是时间能改变个性；二是他明白了镜飞彩的那点心思，以至于他提着蛋糕去CR的时候还在傻笑。

熟悉的护士在上班的时候吐槽了一句，好久没看到宝生医生这么笑了，遇上喜事了吗。

宝生永梦回了她说没遇上，但快有了。

今天他买的蛋糕只是普通的草莓红丝绒蛋糕，他好心情地走进CR，看见镜飞彩一个人坐在桌子前看报告，背对着他，也许是看的太专注也并没有注意到他。

poppy不在，贵利矢さん也不在。

宝生永梦放轻脚步走过去，从背后伸手把蛋糕放在镜飞彩手边小声的说了句飛彩さん。镜飞彩吓了一跳好一会才反应过来，手里的报告有一角被他揉皱了。

“…干什么。”

“是飛彩さん太专注了。”

宝生永梦拉了张椅子坐在镜飞彩身旁，露出了有些得意的笑容，像是小孩子的恶作剧得逞了一样。镜飞彩下意识地勾起嘴角，想着儿科医生当久了果然还是会被小孩子同化。宝生永梦没有再说点什么，只是动手拆开了蛋糕的包装，且递给镜飞彩刀叉，后者默不作声地接过来点了点头。

下午值班吗。

三点有个手术。

晚上有时间吗。

有。

蛋糕好吃吗。

还可以，围巾放在那里。

嗯，要是哪天小姬小姐真的回来了你要怎么办。

镜飞彩手上的动作顿住了，宝生永梦的话题突然到他有些猝不及防，他拧起眉头咬着叉子发出咯吱的声响，有点难听。

“如果她能回来我的努力就没有白费。”镜飞彩吐出嘴里的叉子重新插进另一块蛋糕，宝生永梦发现他的神色有些失落，他一瞬间觉得自己是说错话了。

“…飛彩さん，小姬小姐从来没有怪过你，如果她回来你们还能——”

宝生永梦不知道自己在解释什么了，原本的好心情突然变得有点糟糕，好在镜飞彩打断了他的话没让他继续说下去。

“我不能，我已经快三十岁了。”

“如果喜欢的话年龄并不是问题。”

“有比我更适合她的人，我只想拯救她。”

“也有更适合你的人。”

镜飞彩这下不敢去看宝生永梦了，他总觉得他的话里意有所指，如果自己多看他一眼说不定就会被看穿。昨天做的事情他有在后悔，他不应该不理智的被宝生永梦的行为迷惑而产生那样的期待，期待宝生永梦会喜欢他，期待他们之间有点什么结果，他默不作声的吃完最后一块蛋糕才轻声开口说，也许吧。

“考虑一下我吗。”

“啊…不是、那个，我的意思是。”我暗恋了你好几年了总得给我个机会，宝生永梦觉得自己越解释越像白痴，后半句话被他咽回了肚子里，所有合适的时机他都没敢出口表白，偏偏在这种最不恰当的时候脱口而出。他怕镜飞彩把他当傻子看，但说出去的话也是收不回来了。

期待变成现实的感觉让镜飞彩的大脑停止运转，到底天才外科医生在情感方面的经验约等于零，而且他真的喜欢宝生永梦，他也怀疑过宝生永梦喜欢他，但真的确定的瞬间还是有些失措。

看到镜飞彩不说话宝生永梦更紧张了，紧张的像他第一次变身成exaid和bugster战斗，第一次在镜飞彩手下实习，第一次要亲手击败镜飞彩，第一次发现自己喜欢镜飞彩一样。但紧张归紧张，他还是把自己的椅子拉的离镜飞彩更近了点，近到能把镜飞彩的脸完美的录入他的大脑里。

“好。”

听见镜飞彩嘴里蹦出两个音节时宝生永梦彻底清醒了，他睁大眼睛看向眼前，镜飞彩的耳朵红的像蛋糕包装盒上的丝带，视线也没有停留在他身上。宝生永梦顺着他的视线看了一眼，镜飞彩不知道什么时候重新捏回手里的报告更皱了，这会他才知道镜飞彩比他还紧张。

气氛一时间有些尴尬，宝生永梦不知道该说什么，镜飞彩更不知道。为了缓解一下这种尴尬宝生永梦决定把自己常年来的想法赋予实现，然后再度肯定了镜飞彩的嘴唇适合接吻的程度。

和昨天晚上的感受还有点不一样。

区别在于镜飞彩刚吃完蛋糕，嘴上的味道会更甜一点。

他确实是喜欢的，喜欢镜飞彩喜欢的不得了。宝生永梦握住镜飞彩没有拿着报告的手，把脸埋进他的手心心满意足的说着。

镜飞彩愣了一下，时间确实会改变一个人，镜飞彩觉得宝生永梦就是让他做出这种改变的人，而宝生永梦的改变多少也是因为镜飞彩，没有明确哪一件事，只是这样潜移默化的改变着彼此。

请多指教了，飛彩さん。


End file.
